


【食物语GB】癖好2

by Cat_49



Category: gb - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_49/pseuds/Cat_49
Summary: *futa攻女少主。每条故事里都是1v1，每条小故事都独立。不搞1vn。可能有后续。100红心之后会写其他人。
Kudos: 14





	【食物语GB】癖好2

**Author's Note:**

> *futa攻女少主。  
> 每条故事里都是1v1，每条小故事都独立。  
> 不搞1vn。  
> 可能有后续。100红心之后会写其他人。

你&子推燕  
你喜欢燕子的翅膀。  
很大很好看，可以把你和他一起整个包起来。  
所以你爱上了在和子推燕上床时软磨硬泡拜托他用翅膀把你们包住。而你会在黑暗之中一边抱着燕子来回运动一边用手从他的羽翼根部顺着毛摸过去。  
他的翅膀是很迟钝的，唯有那几处地方敏感的要死。  
所以你总是来来回回地按摩那几个地方。他总是喘息着退阻你的手，有的时候还带着哭腔。不过那双大翅膀还是乖乖地罩着你，没有反抗。  
你不敢欺负的狠，因为你怕自闭燕子不理你。  
直到你看到窗外的柳树。  
……今天多摸几下，燕子应该没有意见。

你&玉麟香腰  
相遥喜欢小动物。  
所以他经常为了“与动物友人亲密接触”“照顾友人”等等事由而不能脱身找你。  
……甚至某些人生中的重大事情。  
所以在你能抓到他的时候。你喜欢在露天的地方解决。最好就在有动物友人的地方。你还是很谨慎地选择了一些隐僻的地方，但是是对于人隐蔽的，不是对于动物。  
有的时候还有松鼠被声响吸引探出脑袋。  
相遥到底有些保守，很不习惯这种羞耻的露天滚床单。但是他很包容你，所以任你开心。但是他大概不明白为什么你执着于露天生命和谐。  
你知道。  
你在吃动物的醋。你在炫耀。  
你在让那些动物看着相遥，这个人只有在你身下的时候才会如此，面色潮红眼角带泪，为了不发出声音而抿紧了嘴唇。  
你们都不行我才可以——吃醋者内心的真实写照。

你&诗礼银杏  
罪恶感使你在面对小杏时规规矩矩不敢逾矩。  
尽管每次你都喜欢挑逗小杏，但是到了上床的时候又规规矩矩了。  
对此小杏不屑一顾，只是冷呵了一声。似乎在表示一个长辈对晚辈完全没必要的小心翼翼的无话可说。  
如果不看那张红得滴血的脸。  
所以在你的胆子一次次变大之后，终于有一天，你在把小杏扑到之后，拿出了一只木质小鸟花纹的柱子。  
在小杏爆红的脸和抗拒的动作中，快乐地进行下一步操作。  
此后每一次，你都会搞些新花样。  
但是不变的是木质小鸟的花纹。

你&风生水起  
你喜欢他头上的珊瑚。  
但仅仅是他送给你的不行，你就是喜欢从他头上抢走新的珊瑚。  
包括在床上的时候。你也喜欢一边顶弄一边摘下他漂亮发丝间的珊瑚，然后顺着脖颈滑下去，在俞生全身的敏感点上转圈，按住俞生的身子不让他乱动，还美名其曰自己在按摩。  
搞得时间久了，你一碰俞生头顶的珊瑚他就会……  
有反应。  
你喜欢看着脸色潮红的俞生飞速地退开一步和你保持距离。  
搞到美人了不是最自豪的。  
能把美人磨成巴甫洛夫的狗，才是最值得自豪的。


End file.
